The Decision
by Ashry 42
Summary: This takes places years after Naraku is defeated and Kagome went to live with Inuyasha once and for all. Rin still has to make a very important decision that will change her life forever: stay in the village, or leave with Sesshomaru?


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. It rightfully belongs to it's owner Rumiko Takahashi. I am not trying to make profit out of it. Just practicing my writing skills with my favorite manga !_

_**Author's Note:** By the way, if you are a fan of Rumiko's work, I suggest you watch Urusei Yatsura. After finishing Inuyasha, I got hooked up on Ranma. And since I also loved Ranma I decided to try another one of her work: Urusei Yatsura which I've also fallen in love with! UY is probably my most favorite manga out of ALL of Rumiko's work (and I've already tried quite a lot of her mangas: Rinne, Inuyasha, Ranma, Urusei Yatsura, The Mermaid Saga, and Maison Ikkoku). So if you are like me and have read more than one of Rumiko's manga's and really like her work, I'm positive you will enjoy UY! However, I should warn you that it is for a mature audience. The characters themselves are in High school (they are 17 years old) so the manga/anime is targeting High-schoolers (which means 16/17 and up)._

_**AN 2:** This fic is my attempt to answer the questions left in suspense: what did Rin chose to do once she reached maturity? Did she chose to go back with Sesshomaru or stay in Kaede's village? This is my version of what happened and it is my explanation to the reasons of her decision. If you aren't satisfied with what I wrote, please politely give your arguments in a review and don't flame me. I'd much rather have constructive criticism. _

_**AN 3: This is addressed to all the people who are following my Hetalia story: "France's tour of Paris":** I want to let you know that I have NOT abandoned it. I just haven't posted anything in a while so I decided to take out one of my old stories. (I wrote this story 2 years ago but enhanced it a bit before posting it here). As for__ the Hetalia fanfiction: I've already written half of the next chapter. I already know what I'm going to write. What is taking me a long time is the historical research that I need to do. As the story goes on, it takes more depth, which means more research on my part... That is what is slowing me down..._

_Anyways, enough of my rambling; I hope you enjoy this story. _

* * *

Kagome and Rin were outside collecting herbs. They were crouched down on the field, delicately plucking the herbs and placing them in a basket. A peaceful silence lingered between them until suddenly a thought popped into Kagome's head.

"So… tomorrow's the big day, huh?" Kagome smiled brightly and turned her head to look at Rin so as to observe her reaction.

"Oh… don't remind me…" Rin sighed and straightened up in a more comfortable sitting position.

That took Kagome by surprise. She stopped in mid movement and watched Rin curiously. "Aren't you happy?"

"I… well, I still haven't decided…" She looked back at Kagome, her gaze troubled. "I really don't know…"

Kagome gave her a sympathetic look. Then another thought popped into her mind. "Rin. I've always wanted to know what kind of relationship you have with him." Kagome noticed Rin tensing up but she decided to ignore it. "Do you see him as your adoptive father?" She eagerly asked.

Rin turned her gaze away from Kagome and stared straight ahead. She took a moment before answering. "No. I don't see him in that way…" She replied, matter of fact.

Kagome grew serious and frowned. "Then… do you have feelings that resemble more romantic lo-"

"No, no, no!" Rin cut her off, waving her hands frantically, a small pink blush appeared on her cheeks. "It's not like that." She slowly calmed down and regained her composure before starting her explanation. "I admire him. I respect him. For me he is like a guardian angel – and he certainly looks the part; he has that pure white color to him. When I woke up in his arms that is the first thing I noticed. But most importantly: he came for me. When I was mauled by wolfs and died, he came to save me: I owe him my life. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for him, and that is something I can never repay. That is why I feel this loyalty towards him." Rin finished, looking straight into Kagome's eyes.

_Big words,_ Kagome thought. _Though… I would really want to hear Sesshomaru's version; I'm positive it would be very different. Of course, there's no way I can ask him. So I guess I'll never know._

Kagome's silence was making Rin anxious, so she tentatively added: "I guess you could say I do love him, but in a loyal sort of way." She concluded.

"I understand." Kagome nodded once. "That is very honorable of you."

Rin smiled.

XxX

Sesshomaru entered the room. His mother was sitting by the window, looking out.

"So you have finally come." She said, not bothering to look back at him. He went to have a seat opposite from her. Only then did she acknowledge his present and gave him a sly smile. "You know why I have called you, right?"

Sesshomaru was as impassive as ever. Inukimi took that as an encouragement to continue.

"You have gotten all the knowledge you could possibly get concerning power." As she said that, she glanced down at Bakusaiga. Then she looked back at him. "And your fight with Naraku has reached its end." She paused. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He knew exactly what was coming next.

"Now you can come back to being my son, with all his duties and responsibilities." She smiled.

"Let's just get down to the point." Sesshomaru stated.

Inukimi's smiled turned into a mischievous grin. "You need to find a partner."

"No." Sesshomaru replied simply.

Inukimi considered for a moment what he had just said. _What an unrespectable and irresponsible child,_ she thought. She was growing impatiente but didn't let her smile - which was full of contempt - disappear.

"Did this fight about the jewel soften you?" She asked. "Or is it that little girl of yours?"

"She has nothing to do with it." Sesshomaru replied in a warning tone.

"You are the new Inu-no-Taisho." Inukimi continued. "You have responsibilities. Did you forget you owned a vast territory? You do know that if you stay inactive any longer, someone will eventually try to overthrown you."

Sesshomaru scowled at her, and Inukimi enjoyed seeing his frustration. "I'm sure that is exactly what you want." She added, grinning.

"Only I choose what I do and when I do it. Do not try to interfere." Sesshomaru coldly replied, and with that he stood up, indicating that he was done talking, and headed towards the door.

"Sesshomaru."

He stopped in his tracks but didn't look back.

"I'll let you go now, but don't think that this is over." His mother warned.

Sesshomaru left.

Inukimi sighed. "He's so stubborn…" She muttered to herself and went back to staring out the window.

XxX

**Rin's POV**

A day had passed. We were all gathered at Kaede's hut, eating breakfast. A heavy silence lingered. I noticed Kaede glancing at me from time to time, which was making me even more anxious. Once I had finished eating, Kaede got up.

"Follow me." She addressed me and walked out.

I slowly put my bowl down, got up and bowed to everyone, before leaving the hut too. I remember seeing Shippo's anxious face as I left.

Kaede and I walked side by side in an eerie silence. When we got to the border of the village, I saw who was waiting for me. We joined him. He stood tall and proud, and watched us calmly as we approached. I wish I could be as calm as him, but I felt anxious and even a little afraid, which was an unusual felling. I haven't felt afraid since I was a little kid. Even when Naraku was alive I still felt safe while I was by Lord Sesshomaru's side. But now I was afraid of how this might turn out because I still didn't knows what to choose…

He greeted us with a nod before staring at me which made me even more uncomfortable. Kaede turned to look at me too, but I could see compassion in her eyes. She knew how hard it was for me to choose.

"Let us hear your answer." Kaede said, "don't worry, take your time."

I looked at both of them in turn, took a deep breath and answered "I don't know."

They continued to stare at me as if I hadn't said anything.

"I'm sorry." I added, looking down.

Kaede smiled. "I understand. Maybe that means you should stay with us."

"Don't give her any ideas." Sesshomaru retorted. "She hasn't decided yet, give her time to think."

Kaede gave Sesshomaru a stern look; a look that was borderline a glare. "She said that she doesn't know. It must be confused in her head so I'm helping her make the right decision."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I will not allow you to make decisions in her place. She may not want to stay in your village." The way he said it looked like he was sure of himself. I winced. He hadn't forgotten the promise I made years ago. My heart sank. I was only a child then! I didn't know what I was getting into! He glanced at me as if to make sure I hadn't forgotten that promise. I looked down at my feet.

"We both know how important it is for her to stay with her own kind." Kaede pointed out.

"Yes. That is why I let her stay with you all these years, but now she is old enough to know what to do."

Kaede hesitated. There was a short moment of silence before Kaede interrupted. "You know as well as me that humans and demons can _never_ live together." She stated, emphacizing the word 'never'.

"How dare you say that." Sesshomaru growled, his voice lowered and his eyes were as cold as ice.

"Think about it," Kaede continued, slowly losing her patience. "What is going to happen in a few more years?"

"I know what, and so does she."

"But you need to understand-"

"Stop!" I yelled at once. All eyes fell on me. I hesitated before continuing. "I will choose." I declared firmly, trying to convince myself. I took a deep breath. "I choose Lord Sesshomaru."

Kaede made a face. Sesshomaru was as stoic as ever, though I could tell that he was secretly pleased. He might be emotionless to most people, but I've been by his side for a long time, which is why I can read him like a book. Even though his face hid well his emotions, his body language betrayed him.

I turned my pleading eyes towards Kaede. "Please understand! It's not that I want to leave the village; I want to stay. But if I chose to stay, I am sure to lose Lord Sesshomaru." I turned my head towards him. "He will cut all links with me and I will never see him again" _and I can not bear losing him._ I finished in my head. Then I looked back towards Kaede. "Whereas if I chose to go with him, I have a chance of coming back to the village and visiting everyone." _It might sound selfish, but that is the only way for me to stay in touch with everyone. _I could feel tears threatening to come up.

"Let's go." Lord Sesshomaru called and started walking away. I flashed Kaede a small smile then bowed to her before following him. I looked over my shoulder as I walked and saw Kaede's somber and resigned expression.

* * *

_**AN:** By the way; I don't plan on continuing this. This is meant to be a one-shot._

___Please don't forget to review! Reviews are my (and everyone else's) motivation to keep writing!_


End file.
